memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:SW Vs. ST
Hello, Trekkies, this is Anakin Skyobiliviator, though I am really more of a SW person, please listen. I have recently opened a new wiki: Star Wars Vs. Star Trek Wiki. I known that these two franchises have been at each other's neck for a while, and I wonder if you could share your support and sponsor this wiki. What I mean is, since you are an official Star Trek wiki, I need you to back me up on factual details, since my wiki is strictly fact vs. fact. I respect you humble opinion, so feel free to put it here, thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, we're not an "official Star Trek" wiki. That would require a connection to and license from Paramount. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::While your wiki sounds interesting, I don't think it really fits in with our mission. It seems as if it will be a forum for original research and speculation, which is not what we're about, nor are we about advertising/promoting other sites. I'm also not sure why you need us to "back you up" when you can simply tell people where your information comes from without us being "officially" involved. --31dot 00:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if it isn't what you are actually about, that is fine, but I just need you for a base information, so I can see if a ST page is canon. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with the above responses. No offense intended, but this project does seem very amateurish and quite unprofessional. I suspect what might have been a better idea than what you've done, "Anakin", would be to have worked on your wiki first (perhaps over a period of a few years) before contacting MA. This would likely have shown a level of commitment that, at this point, is just not evident (yet). --Defiant 01:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's important to mention that unlike Star Wars, there is no set system of what is canon in Star Trek. While MA is by far the most definitive resource for what this site considers canon, not all fans will agree with that information. That's simply one of the many reasons that comparing the two franchises is problematic at best. Also, information at MA, copyrighted CC-BY-NC, can not be copied directly to wikis copyrighted CC-BY-SA, which is most wikia wikis, so that's another thing to keep in mind. - 01:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) No offence taken, but do know that I am very experienced in the Wikia Administrator business, as I found a few and manage a few. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::So, what this seems to boil down to: You are asking for something rather social-network-like, like our wikis "becoming friends" - we don't deal in such social stuff, so that won't happen. As has been stated already, it's also not necessary for your goals, because you could a) just link to our articles for fact-checking, or b) take important information and write your own articles about that (as long as you are not copying our content directly!). -- Cid Highwind 10:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Deal. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 18:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC)